Running Late
by Strange Kidd
Summary: A story that I written a while ago. Technically, it's similar to the episode "Class Action." I don't own the show, the characters, the episodes. Many credits go to the original creators.


**Hello again! Welcome to another one of my fanfics. :) This is actually some old piece of writing that I made a little, if not, a long while ago. I probably remember doing this back when I was in...maybe sixth grade? Haha! XD**

 **Back when I loved the show WAY too much (and I still do to this day, but I can control myself now), I thought of trying to "revive" the show by doing my version of it. Let's say that I was trying to do my own "series" (yeah, I was pretty obsessed back than). But than that thought soon died out completely when I just got completely bored when I couldn't finish soon enough. It was all a matter of fan girl/fan boyhood...**

 **I tried making my own versions of the episodes. This is one of them. This is my own version of "Class Action," though it will be just a part of the episode, and I probably won't be finishing it any time soon.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this old fic. :) You're welcome to comment and say your thoughts.**

 **PS: Like I said, this has been written when I was 6th grader, so I'm sorry if there's some odd things found in this story.**

* * *

 **Running Late**

 _by Strange Kidd_

* * *

 _ **Monday, September 22nd, 2076AD**_

 _7:55AM_

 **...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- BAM!**

An annoying alarm clock stops beeping after it received a blow from its head from what sounded like a bomb, but it actually came from the cyborg's hand when she shot a neon beam at the alarm clock.

Jenny lifted her eyes slowly. She yawned, which was quite ironic. As a crime fighting robot, she was supposed to go a week without getting exhausted or having low battery life within her, and it hasn't been a week yet.

Though she vaporized her alarm clock, Jenny had spare clocks on the computers and the monitors. The devices that go off whenever there's trouble happening somewhere on the planet. Her eyes was glued on the time.

"Seven fifty-five?" she moaned.

That really didn't seem so bad (or does it?). So why did she feel so weakened then? When the android got a glimpse at the carpeted floor, Jenny finally got a clue.

 _Note to self,_ she thought, staring at several grey oil cans with one can placed in her metallic hand. _Never indulge 30 cans of oil before bed AGAIN!_

Jenny mumbled the words,"Just give me a few more minutes," before going back into sleep mode. But she snapped out of it when she realized—

 **"IT'S SEVEN FIFTY-FIVE?! OH NO! I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"**

As quick as a roach, Jenny rushed out of her bedroom without even making her bed tidy and neat. She made her way to the living room only to pack her books, pencils, binders, and other school related materials. Her breath smelled of oil from the cans she drank out of, but that didn't matter. She was a robot after all, so she didn't have any teeth, nor needed any. Just as she flew off in the sky with her rocket pigtails and legs, her mother shown up at the doorway.

"XJ-Nyun!" Dr. Wakeman called out."Wait!"

In order to catch up with her daughter more quicker, she boarded her automobile. However, this only made Jenny glide in the sky even faster. She didn't want to be caught on her first day of high school with her mother out to "humiliate" her.

Just as the young robot thought she could barely see the chasing automobile anymore, she turned her attention to where she was going with a perky and excited grin on her face.

 _This is it Jenny!_ Jenny thought enthusiastically in her head. _Your first day of high school! If I can't be adored as much in the world, maybe I can be adored as much in a high school!_

A few minutes later, the robot took a nose dive down from the horizon until she successfully ended her flight with a soft landing on her metal boots.

She saw every student outside the building since the doors didn't open for the morning. The sophomores, freshmen, juniors, and seniors were the type of students you'd see at a stereotypical high school. Jocks, nerds, hipsters, pop stars, geeks, emos, athletes, cheerleaders, rockers, etc. They were all socializing, having a blast, sharing jokes and rumors, sharing laughs and cries.

Before Jenny managed to join in, she glanced to check if there's any obstacles that would get in her way (a precise example would be her mother). But no obstacles here. She was free to go!

"Yes!" she said to herself."It's a miracle! Now I can fit in without any interference!"

But she didn't get that way when she could sense a familiar voice behind the pit of her back.

"Oh XJ-Nyun!" the voice called out. Jenny didn't have to turn around to notice that the voice calling the android's name was her mother, Dr. Wakeman, in an automobile. "You forgot something!"

Dr. Wakeman threw a brown sack that is occupied with two oil cans (her daughter's lunch) at Jenny. However, Jenny didn't intend to catch it. Instead she stayed still and stiff, letting the bag hit the back of her head as if it was a rude pun.

"Okay sweetie!" Dr. Wakeman called out again."Have a wonderful time at your first day of school! I hope you have fun and learn something new!"

She drove off as quick as a flash, leaving enormous wads of smoke coming from the automobile.

For five uncomfortably awkward seconds, the teenagers from the school stared the cyborg down, and then the next thing Jen knew, the crowd bursted out laughing to tears, snickering, and some pointing at her as if she was the biggest joke ever since the snoring man on the moon.

"What a mama's girl!" one taunted.

"Oh wait! Is she a robot? She looks more like an obese blue-headed doll to me!"

"The metallic freaks seems so ridiculous, even a fungus growing on the restroom wall seems more unique than her!"

As the bell rang and the glass doors open, the teens walked inside, still laughing as if they were leaving from a very comical show. That left Jenny with a facial expression of embarrassment, along with the mixture of frustration and confusion.

"Yippee,"she muttered sarcastically."Fifteen seconds since I stepped towards the school ground, and I'm already a laughing stock because of mom. Way to go mother..."

* * *

 _8:24AM— 1st Period (Algebra)_

"Okay class. We're now going to learn a new Algebra lesson. The lesson is going to be about 'bla bla bla,' the steps to 'bla dee bla dee bla bla,' and how to do those 'blas' in order to 'bla dee bla'."

While the class managed a groaning/muttering sound due to another Algebra lesson they have to learn, Jenny was at the back of the classroom, the least favorite place in which all the students had not dare sit at if it meant placing themselves in an ancient dusty chair and desk, with raiding termites and spiders, and thin, unnoticeable cobwebs. The desks at the back were probably sixty-three years old, and they hadn't been cleaned out ever since.

While everyone was in the front, taking out their boring Algebra textbooks, Jenny was at the very back, her eyes scanning on a magazine instead. The front cover read: _"Pop Stars Weekly Issue #18: Popularity in Five Minutes."_

"They can all go bore themselves listening to a boring Algebra teacher. I have my lesson right here in this magazine!"

"Psst, Jen!" a voice whispered in front of her. Jenny poked her head upward, only to discover Brad, her best friend.

"What's up Jen? How do you think this school is going for ya' so far? Made any new friends yet?"

Jenny was not amused to see Brad, but of course, it wasn't because she felt irritated to see him, wishing that he would just leave her alone. But that the female robot was just a bit sad about what happened to her earlier.

"Oh hey Brad," she sighed."Not so well. Thanks to my stereotypically embarrassing mother, I'm a hideous joke to the entire school. Now I'm trying to find tips on how to become one with 'in' crowd. But so far, I don't have a clue!"

"Well that's high schools in general for ya'," replied Brad."You know Jen. High school is frankly not about fitting in or being the star of the school. It's mostly about expressing yourself; it's about showing people who you really are! For instance, I express myself...to the ladies!"

He leaned over to a blondie sitting in front of him. The blondie had long, flawleess, and straight hair with a bang hiding one eye. She wore an evergreen fabric designer t-shirt, sandy brown jeggings, chocolately brown dress shoes, and a silver necklace with one crystal on it.

"So sweet chic. Plannin' on goin' somewhere tonight? By the way, my name is Brad Carbunkle, but you can call me Bradster or Brad-man! May I kindly call you 'lover babe' or 'sugar,' or shall I keep the name 'sweet chic?'

The fairly hot girl rolls her eyes in a "bad girl" manner.

"Keep on dreaming, fellow dorkster."

* * *

 **~THE END~**

 **Well, that's pretty much it, folks. And...ok, ok! I have to admit that I did kind of edit things out, but I mostly edited things I felt was kind of out-of-character or a bit rude, something I thought felt too irrelevant, or...something that I felt TOO EMBARRASSED to put down (and that's the kind of majority that I tooken out).**

 **Also, if you're wondering why Jenny's mom (Dr. Wakeman) said 'XJ-Nyun' instead of 'XJ-9,' that's just from the funny accent she has that makes her say that.**

 **Alright folks. Now it's time for me to end this fic. See ya' in my next story, or poem, or short story, or whatever really.**

 **Brad: Aw c'mon! I don't lust over ladies that much!**

 **Me: Well I won't be changing things, so goodbye! :D**


End file.
